Yuri Honjo
Summary Yuri Honjo is non-blood related sister of Rika Honjo and the main protagonist of Tenkuu Shinpan. After wearing a Faceless Mask, she became a God Candidate. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with weapons | At least 9-B | 8-B Name: Yuri Honjo Origin: Tenkuu Shinpan Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human | Person who became close to god | Complete opposite direction of God Attack Potency: Athelete level (Has displayed atheletic prowess, like being able to use her shirt as a safety rope to hang off the side of a building and use the same rope to jump back up.), Street level with weapons (Carries two fire arms and a sickle as her weapons of choice) | At least Wall level (Attained the power of person who becomes close to god and could casually throw Angels in the air. Defeated Swimmer Mask in combat. Who can easily kill humans and masks with his bare hands. Should be superior to other mask who consistently do feats like this.) | City Block level (Became superior to everyone in the realm, fought The Adminstrator while he was possessing Yoshida with the God code and was capable of this.) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Atheltic Human | At least Superhuman (Moved so fast that even Nise with a Mask powers was unsettled by her speed) | At least Superhuman (Her battle with The Adminstrator had them easily cross around the city in seconds) Combat Speed: Possibly Supersonic '''| At least '''Supersonic | Hypersonic, possibly FTL+ ' 'Reaction Speed: Possibly Supersonic (Could react to Sniper Mask richochet sniper bullets.) | At least Supersonic (Has the power of the person who became close to god which scales her to other masks, who casually dodge bullets.) | Hypersonic (Became superior to everyone in the realm, including Great Angel and Rika the former who could dodge a railgun bullet with all of his strength and the latter heavily implying he could dodge a railgun bullet. Superior to all Guardian Angels who could fight on par with a full strength Great Angel.), possibly FTL+ (Rika could view characters like Great Angel completely frozen, which was calculated at this.) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Superhuman | Superhuman (Should be comparable to Guardian Angels who can casually lift cars) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | At least Wall Class | City Block Class Durability: Athelete level | At least Wall level '''| '''City Block level Stamina: Average | Average (Masks amplify your strength, but not your stamina) | Above Average (Was capable of using her powers for hours without tiring) Range: Standard Melee Range, 1.8 kilometers with Handguns, Low Macroversal with teleportation Powers and Abilities: |-|Human= Accelerated Development (Learned how to wield and use a handgun competently in a day without any true prior training with it), Skilled Markswoman, Instinctive Reaction |-|God Mask= All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (With self-reinforced, can make herself grow stronger), Enhanced Senses, |-|Opposite of God= All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Teleportation, Intangibility, Resistance to Enhanced Senses (Could not be sensed by Guardian Angels who can tell the power and abilities of people) Standard Equipment: Two handguns, a sickle, and a police baton Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Regular human weaknesses. | While masks amplify your strength they don't amplify your stamina. | Nothing notable. Key: Pre-God Mask | Post-God Mask | Opposite of God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters Category:Tenkuu Shinpan Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Gun Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Superhumans Category:Teenagers